particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
João Pedro Coli
João Pedro Coli '''(born in September 23, 3856), better known as '''Coli, is a Tukarese economics teacher, the former secretary-general of the Tukarese Communist Party and current leader of the Partido Socialista Democrático. Before he was a politician, he was a guerrilla revolutionary leader that fought in Indrala, Malivia and Tukarali. Nowadays, he devotes himself to formal politics and academic activities. Early life Coli grew up in Tukarali, where his father was born and raised. However, his mom was from Malivia and was living there when Coli decided to live with her. When he was 16, his mother died and he had to live with his aunt, which was a member of the Socialistic Party of Malivia. He was never interested in politics, even being son of two communist militants and even being grandson of one of the most influential revolutionary leaders of Tukarali. His aunt made him a marxist-leninist adept, and taught him marxian economics, arousing his interest in the subject. When Coli turned 18 years old, he began his studies in the National University of Malivia, where he first met Ricardo Andrade, who would later become his successor as secretary-general of the Tukarese Communist Party and one of the leaderships of the new Democratic Socialist Party. In the university, Coli and Andrade joined marxist-leninist groups that eventually adhered to the armed struggle against Malivian monarchy and then had to escape to Indrala, after unsuccessful attempts to assassinate a local governor. Leader of the Great Indrala's Revolutionary Forces When Coli arrived (illegally) in Indrala with other 52 communist militants, local militant cells contacted him and asked for support in the fight against Indralan monarchy. Only half of the militants accepted and joined the Great Indrala's Rvolutionary Forces (GIRF), by that time a paramilitary group with terrorist status. After years of guerrilla tactics training, popular recruitment and acquisition of equipment, the GIRF got involved in the fight for a national liberation revolution, that should be reached through armed struggle. By that time, Coli became the leader of the group, showing great leadership. Since then, countless battles were fought and lifes taken, until the group abandoned the firearms and decided to create a political party, following the establishment of a new and less repressive regime in Indrala. The GIRF participated in 3 elections, but never took part in the national parliament. Coli left the party to return to Tukarali, after 10 years. From the TCP to the PDS In Tukarali, Coli founded the Tukarese Communist Party with Ricardo Andrade and José Luís da Silva, a friend from the University of Sangon, where he finished his studies. The TCP was very succesful, but never obtained the majority of seats, and had a very short life, due to dissidences within the party. Coli departed from politics and began his postgraduation, becoming a teacher years later. During his time outsdie the world of politics, Coli also abandoned his marxist-leninist ideals, and started to adopt reformist positions about economical and social issues. In 3907, he founded another political party, the Partido Socialista Democrático, announcing his return to the electoral races. Category:Tukarese people